Help Please?
by oxCHEERxo
Summary: I wrote a story but I don't have any idea if it's good or not. So I posted a small piece of it here. Read and Review. I'd like to hear your thoughts. :3


**SEX! Now that I have your attention, please read the author's note. Because I know some of you are to FAT to read author's notes.**

Hello. It's Summer break and I'm sooo bored. Here's a small piece from a story I'm writing. I was wondering if I should post the whole thing. What do you think? Read and write a review telling me your thoughts. :)

* * *

><p>Flowerpaw smiled slightly, revealing white teeth as she worked. Stormpaw shifted uncomfortably, whiskers twitching.<p>

"What are you doing?" he asked. Flowerpaw took a step back to admire her work, curling her tail in amusement.

"Nothing now, I'm done. Take a look." She meowed and flicked her ear in the direction of a small puddle. Stormpaw approached the water slowly, trying not to look too excited. Staring into his reflection, his face immediately fell.

"Like it?" Flowerpaw mewed from behind him. Stormpaw's fur fluffed up in anger as he twisted around to glare at the she-cat.

"Like it? I look ridiculous!" He exclaimed. And it was true. The fur on and around his chest was stained blue from the berries. The fur on top of his head was covered in mud and stood up in spikes. Also, feathers were scattered all over his pelt. "Now how will I impress Fernpaw? It looks like a giant piece of crow-food came to life and threw up on me and then afterwards I went to take a mud bath; not to mention that the gathering is tonight! What will-" Flowerpaw cut him off.

"No, this is great!" She meowed, eyes lighting up. "If you ask Fernpaw if she likes you and she says yes then you'll know she loves you for you and not just because you're handsome. It's the perfect plan!"

Strompaw stared at her, his uneasiness fading.

"You're right, Flowerpaw. If we're ever going to be mates then I want her to like me for me and not because of my looks."

"Right! My mother always told me that true love is blind!" Flowerpaw replied. Stormpaw smiled at his new friend.

"You know what? I don't care what the other cats think. You're actually pretty smart." Flowerpaw licked her paw and drew it over her ear casually.

"I'm glad you see things my way." she purred after a few seconds. Flowerpaw paused suddenly, her ears pricked. "I hear someone!" She whispered, "If it's Cloverpaw, I was never here." Stormpaw stared in confusion as she hid in a nearby bush.

"Stormpaw, what in Starclan happened to you?" A voice exclaimed. The tom turned to see that it was Cloverpaw, Flowerpaw's sister. It was clear she was trying desperately not to laugh.

"Oh, Er, I was hunting a sparrow.. And I fell into a mud puddle." He lied, chuckling nervously. He heard Flowerpaw purr quietly from under the bush, obviously pleased that he lied for her. "So, what are you doing here?" He asked, changing the subject.

"I was looking for Flowerpaw. She sat on my mouse, crushed it and then ran off! That cat is insane." Cloverpaw answered. Stormpaw's ears twitched in amusement and he let out a small chuckle,

"Yep. Definitely insane." He agreed and held in a yowl of pain as Flowerpaw bit his tail. "B-but she's nice and has a pretty name." Stormpaw let out a small sigh of relief as he felt the she-cat release his tail,

"Awwww! That's so sweet! My name is pretty, isn't it?" Flowerpaw exclaimed from the bush.

"Flowerpaw? Is that you?" Cloverpaw asked, "You owe me a new mouse!" Flowerpaw sprang up, yelled 'You have to catch me first!' and raced off before Cloverpaw even had a chance of blinking. It took the she-cat a few seconds before it finally kicked in.

"Hey! Get back here and catch me a mouse!" She yowled and took off after her sister. Stormpaw let out a _mrrow_ of laughter at the two she-cats. His amusement soon faded away, though. Right now he had two things to worry about. How to get the gunk out of his fur by the gathering, and how to tell Fernpaw that he loved her. The image of the pretty she-cat in Stormpaw's mind lit up the darkness of the forest like a flame.

A rustling noise snapped Stormpaw out of his thoughts. He instantly dropped to a hunters crouch by instinct as he spotted a small mouse. He silently crept forward, all senses focused on the mouse. At least there was one good thing about the mud: It hid his scent. Without hesitation, he sprang forward and caught the mouse, then killed it with a swift bite to the neck.

"Great catch!" A voice cheered, scaring Stormpaw. He turned around, fur bristling.

"Oh, It's just you, Eaglepaw. You scared me!" He replied, dropping his mouse and burying it. "I didn't hear you."

"I scared you? You scared me! I thought you were some kind of rouge. I was three seconds from attacking you, but I recognize that hunter's crouch anywhere. You look so weird." Eaglepaw meowed.

"Oh yeah.. I forgot about the the feathers and mud." Stormpaw chuckled, his fur lying flat. Over the smell of mud he could tell that Cloudfur, Snakeclaw and Ashfeather were somewhere near by. Maybe Eaglepaw was apart of their patrol. "You should get back to your patrol before Snakeclaw notices" He added, "Or he'll have your tail!" Eaglepaw purred in amusement,

"I'll need to remind Rosepaw to give him his Chamomile, a few Poppy seeds And maybe a bit of Thyme. Just to calm him down." Stormpaw nodded, though not really understanding. Eaglepaw would make a great Medicine cat but every time Stormpaw even mentioned it he would say "Well, I'm not a medicine cat. I'm a warrior!" Stormpaw didn't blame him, though. Being a medicine cat sounded boring.

"Oh and By the way, You might wanna get yourself cleaned up before the gathering." Eaglepaw meowed, "See ya later."


End file.
